Kuroko no Yandere?
by SF.WX Angela
Summary: Siapa bilang Kuroko Tetsuya adalah anak yang polos luar dan dalam? Pasti semua berpikir demikian, terutama lima pemuda dengan surai pelangi yang dikenal dengan sebutan Kiseki no Sedai. Tetapi setelah percakapan absurd yang dilakukan si mungil baby blue, apakah mereka akan tetap percaya?/"Sumimasen, kalau begitu aku akan membunuhmu saja."/T


**Kuroko no Yandere?**

 **Victoria Yuuki  
Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Kuroko x GOM  
Friendship and Humor  
Warning: OOC, typos, garing, and many others.  
T+**

 **Funny?  
(Nilai sendiri)**

 **Summary**

 **"Siapa bilang Kuroko Tetsuya adalah anak yang polos luar dan dalam? Pasti semua berpikir demikian, terutama lima pemuda dengan surai pelangi yang dikenal dengan sebutan** _ **Kiseki no Sedai**_ **. Tetapi setelah percakapan** _ **absurd**_ **yang dilakukan si mungil** _ **baby blue**_ **, apakah mereka akan tetap percaya?/"** _ **Sumimasen**_ **, kalau begitu aku akan membunuhmu saja."/T+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi hari yang penuh keributan. Bukan karena nyanyian burung yang menjadi alarm bagi orang-orang yang tengah bergelung dalam selimut, tetapi karena kumpulan beberapa pemuda yang memiliki warna surai beragam tengah duduk di bawah pohon.

Terdapat selembar kain yang di beber dengan motif kotak-kotak berwarna merah orange, di atasnya terdapat kotak besar berbentuk keranjang dengan tutup yang setengah terbuka menampakkan berbagai macam cemilan—ah! Jangan lupakan dua kresek besar yang isinya hanya berupa makanan ringan di sebelah kain tersebut.

Diawali dengan keinginan makhluk bertubuh paling kecil untuk bertemu dan menghabiskan liburan musim panas bersama, tentunya tidak akan ada yang menolak tatapan penuh harap dengan mata bulat lucu indah yang senada dengan surainya meskipun wajah tetap sedatar tembok.

Tetapi itu merupakan kelebihan karena pasti setiap orang berlomba-lomba untuk memunculkan berbagai macam ekspresi sang pemain bayangan. Maka dari itu lima orang pemuda ini dengan senang hati menuruti walau sang ketua yang sejujurkan akan dengan senang hati meminta—memerintah—mereka.

Saat ini mereka sedang piknik di dekat villa sang _Emperor_ , Akashi Seijuuro.

Ah kembali lagi kepada enam pemuda dengan aktivitas yang berbeda.

Midorima Shintarou—pemuda berambut hijau dan Akashi Seijuuro—si surai merah tengah bermain shogi sembari sesekali menyeruput teh dingin, terkadang kerutan nampak di kening keduanya, terutama kepada Midorima. Mereka tampak begitu hanyut dalam pertandingan shogi kecil-kecilan untuk kesekian.

Pemuda dengan helaian ungu—Murasakibara Atsushi—yang sedang menyender malas di batang pohon besar hanya diam menatap sekitar, terlalu malas untuk mengikuti aktifitas kecuali kewajiban menghabiskan makanan. Tuntuttan perut istilahnya.

Dua diantaranya dengan rambut pirang dan _navy blue_ tengah berdebat ria melempar panggilan kasih sayang.

"Hei Kise! Lepaskan Tetsu!" teriak Aomine.

Kise merengut, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher sang pemuda berambut biru muda, "Tidak mau _ssu_! Kurokocchi hanya milikku!"

"Cih!" Aomine menggeram. Ia segera melepaskan pelukan si pirang untuk menyelamatkan mantan bayangannya. "Lepaskan! Lihat wajahnya sudah membiru!"

Si model tersentak lalu segera melepaskan dekapannya, "Huee! _Gomen_ Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko yang telah terlepas dari pelukan monster tampan, bisa mengatur napas yang sedikit terengah. Jujur saja dekapan 'kasih sayang' itu menyiksa, beruntung mantan cahayanya selalu bisa mengawasi Kise yang terlalu bersemangat.

" _Arigatou_ Aomine-kun," Kuroko menatap Aomine datar, namun matanya berbinar penuh kelegaan dan isyarat terimakasih.

Pemuda _dim_ itu tersenyum sedikit terkekeh, "Ya sama-sama. Manusia gila ini memang harus dihentikan. Terlalu berbahaya bila dilepas."

Kuroko mengangguk dengan tetap memasang wajah tembok, " _Ha'i_. Kau harus menyediakan tempat khusus untuk Kise-kun."

Kise yang mendengar hal itu mulai menangis sesengukan dengan air mata buayanya. "Huee! Kurokocchi _hidoi ssu_!"

Pemuda mungil itu hanya menghela napas, sedikit bosan dengan _acting_ sang _perfect copy_. Mengabaikan perdebatan antara Kise dan Aomine, irisnya menatap Akashi dan Midorima yang masih tenggelam dalam permainan mereka, lalu beralih ke Murasakibara yang sedikit terkantuk-kantuk tetapi tetap memakan snacknya. Kuroko mendengus geli melihat hal itu.

Tetapi lama-lama ia bosan—tentu saja.

Melihat si mungil menggemaskan menampakkan kebosanan, Kise kembali menghampiri target sepanjang masa untuk menjadi _uke_ -nya itu. Ia telah memiliki ide untuk menarik perhatian sang _babyblue_. Segelas _vanilla_ _milkshake_ ukuran semi jumbo untuk pembuka.

Pembuka? Ya. Karena rencana liciknya akan ada _vanilla_ _milkshake_ ukuran super jumbo untuk makhluk kesayangannya.

"Kurokocchi ~," panggil Kise menggoda dengan gaya iklan. _Vanilla_ _milkshake_ berada di genggaman tangan kanannya yang diletakkan di dekat pipi kanan. Jemari tangan yang satunya menyisir poni pirang yang sedikit kelewat panjang.

Pose gaya menggoda, _on_.

Sang _phantom_ menoleh. Iris secerah langit itu langsung berbinar walau raut wajah masih sedatar jalan tol. Matanya tak henti menyorot minuman favorit yang berada di genggaman sang model. Tak dipedulikannya kekehan girang dari sang pemuda dan decakkan kesal sang mantan bayangan.

"Jangan diambil Tetsu! Aku yakin ada racunnya!" seru Aomine yang kesal.

Remaja kecil itu menoleh, memikirkan perkataan lelaki yang sedikit kelewat coklat jika tidak ingin dibilang hitam.

"Kau ingin aku mencoba duluan Kurokocchi?" tanya si pirang mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke sedotan.

Sepasang _Azure_ mendelik, lalu menggeleng keras. Ia tidak akan mau berbagi, sekalipun itu gratisan.

Pemilik iris madu sontak tertawa, jelas ia mengetahui pemikiran pemandunya dulu itu. Yah … pikirannya memang tidak senista Ahomine di sampingnya, tetapi apakah siswa Seirin itu tidak khawatir akan _indirect_ _kiss_ -nya?

Si lelaki _gangunro_ melotot, "Ya. Coba dan segeralah mati."

"AHOMINE _HIDOI SSU_!" raung Kise kesal. Bibirnya sengaja dimajukan agar terkesan imut walau sebenarnya tidak sama sekali. Tatapannya kembali beralih pada sang target, menyeringai karena ratapan melas yang sangat menggodanya.

Lihatlah, Kuroko Tetsuya dengan wajah datar namun irisnya membesar dengan sorotan penuh harap.

Pemuda itu duduk dengan kedua kaki sebagai tumpuan, cukup feminim. Tubuhnya yang mungil bergerak-gerak gelisah ingin segera mengapai minuman kesayangannya, bibir yang tak kalah mungil itu terlihat tak sabar ingin menyesap manisnya isi di dalam wadah yang cukup besar. Terbuka tertutup … ah _kawaii_.

Murasakibara berkedip beberapa kali, terlihat tertarik dengan minuman itu, "Kise-chin, aku juga mau."

Mendengar hal itu Kise menoleh hanya untuk menjulurkan lidahnya, "Tidak untukmu Murasakibaracchi! Ini hanya untuk Kurokocchi-ku seorang."

Tanpa sadar sang _baby blue_ mengangguk semangat. Ya. Itu hanya untuknya dan selamanya menjadi miliknya.

Kise terkikik, "Kurokocchi mau kan _ssu_? Ini masih dingin dan pasti Kurokocchi suka!"

Kuroko mengangguk polos dengan mata yang tak henti menatap incarannya— _vanila_ _milkshake_. Tangan si pirang yang bebas memberi isyarat untuk mendekat dan pemuda mungil itu menuruti.

"Ayo duduk sini _ssu_!" Kise menepuk pahanya riang.

Aomine mendelik, "Jangan Tetsu! Kalau kau mau pasti aku belikan!"

"Kise-chin modus," gerutu sang Titan malas, ia sedikit merajuk karena tak bisa mendapatkan minuman yang terlihat enak itu.

Bibir mungil sang _phantom_ kembali bergerak, berpikir.

Decakan terdengar dari pemilik iris madu, jangan sampai targetnya berubah haluan.

"Restorannya super jauh loh Kurokocchi ~ Kau yakin bisa berjalan sendiri ke sana? Bahkan aku pasti akan kelahan _ssu_!" mata Kise berkilat.

Sang pemain bayangan keenam tiba-tiba terdiam, hanya duduk manis di samping sang pirang dengan wajah datar yang terlihat berpikir. Tawaran Kise untuk memberinya minuman favorit ukuran semi jumbo memang menggiurkan, namun tidak bila harus duduk di pangkuannya.

Tawaran Aomine juga menjanjikan, tetapi bibir dan tenggorokannya sudah tidak sabar meneguk _vanilla_ _milkshake_ yang manis itu.

Aaarrrggghh!

Seandainya ia tidak telat datang untuk keberangkatan, Akashi pasti tidak akan melarangnya membeli minuman sebelum berangkat, dan yang jelas pemuda itu tak akan merasakan perasaan 'ngidam'.

Kise semakin menyeringai ketika Kurokocchi-nya terlihat ragu-ragu untuk semakin mendekat, "Ayo Kurokocchi! Nanti keburu hilang dinginnya _ssu_!"

Gerakan Kuroko yang semakin mendekat diiringi teriakan tidak rela Aomine dan ratapan anak haus Murasakibara. Ah jangan lupakan di dekat mereka telinga seorang _tsundere_ yang berkedut, terancam kehilangan konsentrasi.

 _Syutt_

Tiba-tiba sebuah gunting merah melayang di tengah-tengah interaksi kedua pemuda itu. Kuroko dan Kise sontak menoleh. Kuroko dengan wajah polosnya dan Kise dengan wajah tegangnya.

Akashi sang pelaku pelempar tak menoleh seperti kedua rekan—ralat, budak untuk Kise—calon _uke_ untuk Kuroko—namun tatapannya semakin menajam. "Kau akan lelah bila memangku Tetsuya, Ryouta. Dan Tetsuya, aku akan mengantarmu kapanpun selama liburan di villaku untuk membeli _vanilla_ _milkshake_."

Konyol. Licik.

Ya itu yang ada di pikiran Kise saat ini. Mana mungkin tubuh ringkih yang butuh pelukannya itu akan membuatnya lelah. Cih rasanya giginya yang indah, putih, dan kuat itu ingin menggigit dan menjambak rambut merah si mata belang. Dan apa-apaan itu?! mengantarnya setiap hari?!

"Jangan berpikir kau bisa menjambakku Ryouta. Aku memang bisa melakukan apapun. Karena aku selalu benar dan aku selalu menang," ujar Akashi sembari memajukkan satu bidaknya membuat Midorima mendecak sebal karena taktiknya kembali di gagalkan.

" _Ha-ha'i ssu_!" Kise menjawab ragu. Ia menoleh ke kanan menatap Kuroko masih dengan wajah penuh minat namun datar. "Ini untuk Kurokocchi, dihabiskan ya _ssu_!"

Kuroko semakin berbinar, diterimanya gelas yang lebih besar dari genggaman tangannya itu, lalu segera menyambar sedotan kecil dengan bibir kecilnya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali ke arah Kise dengan anggukan antusias.

" _Aigatoo_ isse-kun( _Arigatou_ Kise-kun)," ujarnya belepottan karena bibirnya—yang tengah mengerucut lucu—masih beradu dengan sedotan, sepasang _Azure_ berkedip beberapa kali dengan pipi memerah, terlihat begitu menikmati.

Kise melotot, wajahnya memerah siap meledak.

"KUROKOCCHI _KAWAII_ _SSU_! HUAAA _KAWAIII_ JADI PACARKU _NE NE_ KOROCCHI?! _NE NE_ HUEEE!"

Teriakan heboh Kise menyentak seluruh pemuda di tempat itu.

Gila saja, Aomine sampai terjengkang ke belakang mendengarnya, Midorima tersentak hingga tak sengaja menjatuhkan papan shogi dengan balasan tatapan maut Akashi yang menyalak tajam karena sebentar lagi akan menang membuat si maniak _Oha-Asa_ meneguk ludah, bahkan Murasakibara sampai tersedak setan.

Aomine menutup kedua telinganya, "KISE BERISIK!"

"Kise-chin kau mengangguku mengunyah." Murasakibara menatap malas-malas-kesal tetapi tetap memakan _maibou_ -nya

Midorima menatap tajam, "Kau benar-benar berisik _nanodayo_! Lihat hasil teriakanmu!"

"TA-TAPI KUROKOCCHI _SSU_! KUROKOCCHI BENAR-BENAR MANIS _SSU_! AKU MANA TAHAAAN!" teriak Kise tak memperdulikan nyawanya. Lelaki itu malah mendekap erat pemuda yang sedang terlena dengan minuman favoritnya.

Empat pasang mata menatap tajam si model pirang yang tengah memeluk nista makhluk polos yang masih asik meminum minuman kesukaannya tanpa mengeluh akan pelukan heboh Kise.

' _Kita juga mana tahan, tapi masih sayang nyawa, baka!'_ batin Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Midorima.

Akashi tersenyum remeh, aura tak mengenakkan keluar seolah dapat membunuh siapapun yang berada di dekatnya, ah kecuali Tetsuya-nya tentunya, "Hee … berani juga kau, Ryouta."

Pemilik surai hijau, ungu, dan biru muda mendelik. Sedikit menjaga jarak walau memang sudah jauh—kecuali Midorima.

Tiba-tiba mereka terdiam ketika melihat Kise hendak mencuri satu kecupan di pipi gempal sang pemain bayangan keenam.

"RYOUTA/KISE-TEME/KISE/KISE-CHIN!"

"Eh?!"

Kise tersentak. Keringat mengalir deras. Iris madunya menangkap empat pemuda yang saat ini berjalan mendekatinya. Pelukan **ma** _to_ _the_ **ut** , maut, semakin mengerat memaksa Kuroko untuk mengeluh.

"Ki-kise-kun," keluh Kuroko setelah melepas hisapannya. Keluhan itu berdampak semakin buruk untuk kehidupan sang _perfect_ _copy_. Menyakiti Kuroko: menyakiti diri sendiri.

"Ku-Kurokocchi tolong _ssu_!" bisiknya di perpotongan leher Kuroko.

Melihat hal itu, keempat pemuda yang tengah kesal seakan mendapat tegangan tinggi untuk menyengat. Ya. Menyengat si lebah madu super berisik yang dengan kurang ajarnya memonopoli sari manis sang bunga.

Bunga Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kemari kau, Kise _teme_!" teriak Aomine.

"Kise-chin, kalau tidak ingin kuhancurkan jangan melawan _ne_ ~" Murasakibara melemaskan otot lehernya ke kiri ke kanan, sedikit terdengar suara khas tulang.

"Kurasa kau harus mati kali ini _nanodayo_ ," ujar Midorima seraya menaikkan kacamata.

Akashi menyeringai, "Bersiaplah Ryouta, gunting cantikku ingin menciummu."

"Ti-TIDAK SSUUUUUU!"

Na'as.

Kuroko hanya terdiam sembari asik menyesap _vanilla_ _milkshake-_ nya dengan wajah datar-datar-polos ketika melihat Akashi yang memimpin di depan dengan Kise yang kaki kanan di tarik paksa oleh Aomine dan kaki kiri Murasakibara. Jangan lupakan Midorima yang sesekali menendang tangan si pirang yang hendak mencari pegangan.

Kelima rekannya menarik paksa sang model ke belakang pohon besar.

Teriakan permohonan ampun dan permintaan tolong membahana.

Telinga mungil Kuroko berkedut, bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis, "Ah indahnya…"

Eh apa?

Indahnya?

 **_.KurokonoYandere?._**

Beberapa menit setelah itu. Keluarlah empat pemuda dengan wajah berbinar penuh kelegaan, tak lama kemudian disusul oleh seseorang yang berpakaian acak-acakan.

Tetapi semua tiba-tiba terpaku ketika melihat sang _baby blue_ tengah tengkurap dengan kaki yang naik turun saling berlawanan. Tangan kanan si pemuda asik membolak-balik novel, wajahnya menumpu dengan tangan yang satunya.

Dengan headset biru putih yang terpasang manis di telinganya, bibir mungil itu bersenandung, sesekali menyesap minuman favorit yang tak pernah jauh dari jangkauannya. Auranya semakin manis ketika ekspresi yang sekalipun datar berkebalikan dengan sepasang _azure_ yang berbinar girang.

Kelima remaja itu bahkan serempak kembali menyembunyikan diri di balik pohon besar. Hanya untuk mengamati malaikat kecil yang sungguh beruntung masuk dalam kehidupan mereka.

Mata Aomine, Murasakibara—yang masih dengan maibou di bibir, Midorima, bahkan Kise yang baru saja menjadi bulan-bulanan masa berkaca-kaca haru melihat pemandangan manis itu.

Akashi? Jangan tanya, kamera ponselnya kembali memotret adegan manis untuk dimasukkan ke dalam Folder khusus—calon— _uke_ tercinta.

Semua terdiam. Masih terpesona dengan sosok mungil yang terlihat begitu manis. Sepertinya Kuroko tidak menyadari bahwa mereka telah selesai dengan hukuman nista untuk si model kurangajar.

" _Va-ni-la va-nila milkshake …_ _oi-shii oh oi-shii_ ~"

 _Brush_

Kelima wajah remaja itu tiba-tiba memerah. Apa-apaan lagu itu? Lagu _vanilla milkshake_ ala Kuroko Tetsuya dengan nada datar Cicak-Cicak di Tembok?

"A-da Ku-roko Tet-su-ya … HAP—Kuroko tiba-tiba menyesap susu kocoknya—lang-sung di-mi-num." Lanjut pemuda itu—setelah melepas hisapannya—tanpa menyadari akibat dari lagu dan segala kemanisannya.

Oh lihatlah, kelima orang penuh dosa itu sudah mimisan Kuroko-chan ~

Tak sadarkah kau begitu _kawaii_?

 _Kiseki no Sedai_ masih tak ingin beranjak dari balik pohon. Mengintip sedikit dan mencuri dengar diam-diam. Berjanji dalam hati akan berusaha menjadikan sang _phantom_ sebagai _uke_ kesayangan pribadi.

Suara dering _handphone_ biru muda milik Kuroko menghentikan niattannya untuk kembali bersenandung—sekaligus menyentakkan mereka yang mengintip kembali ke alam nyata. Tangan ringkih mengambil alat canggih sembari tetap mempertahankan bibir mungil yang terus menempel pada sedotan.

Matanya berbinar awas, tak lama ditekannya tombol berwarna hijau. Menerima panggilan.

" _Domo_ ," salam Kuroko sembari menyesap _vanilla_ _milkshake-_ nya sekali.

* * *

Ah pemandangan super imut karena si kecil masih tampak antusias dengan minuman favoritnya.

Melihat hal itu, tak ada satupun anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang hendak melangkah keluar dari persembunyiannya. Seolah sepakat, mereka justru terduduk rapi untuk saling menajamkan pendengaran masing-masing.

Mereka memiliki misi kali ini.

Menguping—uhuk—memastikan sesuatu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi menggunakan pendengaran.

* * *

Kuroko mengangguk, " _Ha'i_." Namun tak berselang kerutan nampak di keningnya. " _Sumimasen_ , tetapi bukan aku yang salah."

Tak ayal kalimat itu membuat kerutan serupa di dahi para _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_. Kise bahkan sudah berbisik ria yang langsung dibalas dengan getokkan kasih sayang Aomine.

"Dia yang terlebih dahulu mengganggu. Aku hanya mencoba untuk melindungi diri." Kuroko melanjutkan dengan tenang sembari sesekali menyesap minumannya. Novelnya telah ditutup, mungkin sudah tidak berniat membaca.

* * *

Tiba-tiba aura mengerikan keluar dari seluruh tubuh para pemuda yang tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Decihan terdengar dari bibir _sexy_ Aomine, umpatan Kise ikut membaur, kacamata yang hendak turun di naikkan menutupi iris tajam yang membakar, maibou yang semakin dikunyah kasar, dan suara gunting yang semakin cepat tergesek.

' _Siapa yang berani mengganggu Tetsuya/Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Tetsu/Kuro-chin! Ku bunuh kau makhluk nista!'_

* * *

Sepasang iris pemain bayangan terpejam, "Dia tak hentinya mencubit pergelangan tanganku." Sang _phantom_ mengembungkan pipi dan memajukan bibirnya. Sepertinya mulai kesal.

Mata pemuda manis itu melihat pergelangan tangan kirinya, tempat yang dulu di _-zolimi_ seseorang di masa lampau. "Tidak sakit. Hanya saja cukup membuat kesal."

* * *

Oke. Sekarang mereka memasuki z _one_.

Abaikan teriakan batin, umpatan, suara gunting, makanan remuk, dan doa-doa 'mulia' di balik pohon.

* * *

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak membalasnya. Aku hanya mengatakan sesuatu yang ada di dalam pikiranku."

* * *

Lima seringai terbentuk, ternyata si calon _uke_ memang memiliki jiwa penyayang. Perlahan mereka mulai keluar dari z _one_.

* * *

Satu sesapan dilakukan sebelum menjawab kembali pertanyaan yang tidak dapat didengar oleh rekan- rekannya. "Hmm … aku hanya mengatakan, 'Jika sampai hasil cubittan itu membiru, aku akan menghajarmu.' Itu saja."

* * *

Sontak seluruh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ tersentak. Begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda mungil paling polos di antara mereka.

Kalimat itu sukses menendang mereka keluar dari z _one_ secara paksa.

* * *

" _Ha'i_. Dia pergi begitu saja."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, hal yang benar-benar jarang terjadi. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian, wajah itu kembali berubah datar, benar-benar sedatar tembok dan entah mengapa hal itu sedikit seram.

* * *

Kise meneguk ludahnya begitu pun Aomine. Murasakibara mengehentikan mengulum permen—maibou telah habis dan tak ada pilihan, Midorima terbujur kaku, dan tak ada suara gesekan gunting sang Kaisar _yandere_.

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu. Jadi apakah karena itu kau menghubungiku?"

"Aku harus bertanggung jawab?"

"Tidak mau, dia telah melakukan hal yang tak terpuji."

"Dia mengatakan bahwa itu salahku?"

* * *

Sejujurnya lima pemuda itu bingung. Bagai berjalan di tengah labirin yang memiliki berbagai jalur, tebakkan-tebakkan tak beragam muncul di benak mereka. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apakah sang pemain bayangan tengah dilanda masalah berat?

Ah … sebaiknya jangan melihat apa yang ada di balik pohon itu jika kalian tak ingin melihat berbagai cakaran di atas tubuh sang pohon.

* * *

" _Ha'i_. _Wakatta_ , apa kau tahu di mana rumahnya?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

Pemilik mata a _zure_ kembali meminum asupannya hari ini, "Aku ingin melabraknya."

* * *

 _Kiseki no Sedai_ tersentak. Kise terpekik namun dengan cepat dibekap Aomine yang masih melotot _horror_. "Diam Kise bodoh!" bisik lelaki _dim_ itu pelan.

"Kuro-chin seram ~" Murasakibara merengek.

Midorima menaikkan kacamata yang sebenarnya tak beranjak dari tempatnya, "Tak kusangka, Kuroko dapat berpikir seperti itu _nanodayo_."

Suara gesekan gunting terdengar, "Lebih baik kita diam dan mendengarkan."

Ya. Titah sang e _mperor_ kembali berkumandang.

* * *

"Aku ingin membuat perhitungan, bagaimana pun kesalahan bukan padaku."

Kuroko mengambil _snack_ berbentuk bulatan yang di dalamnya berisi kacang—milik Murasakibara(biarkan tatapan _horror_ sang Titan yang semakin melebar), memakan dengan santai tanpa beban seperti pembicaraan yang dianggap berat oleh semua pasang mata di balik pohon.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berbicara saja." Si surai _baby blue_ mendesah sembari menyesap kembali minumannya.

"Hanya ingin mengatakan untuk tidak mencemarkan nama baikku, kalau tidak kuhajar." Satu cemilan kembali masuk ke dalam mulut.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Itu berbeda, aku tidak melabraknya, aku hanya berbicara."

* * *

Seluruh kumpulan remaja yang berada di balik pohon terdiam, saling melempar tatapan penuh arti. Pemuda manis itu sedikit 'gangguan pengertian' walau tak ingin mengatakannya.

Hei, apa bedanya tidak melabrak bila akhirnya tetap akan terjadi adegan perkelahian?

Berbagai desahan lirih terdengar.

* * *

Kuroko mendesah. Telinganya lelah mendengar suara dari _headset_. Benda itu diambilnya cepat. Dengusan terdengar, ia lupa bahwa tak memakai _si penyambung_ _1_ sama saja dengan me- _loundspeaker_ suara.

 _Handphone_ -nya sedang rusak, maka dari itu percakapan akan terdengar keras.

' _Dan kau akan tetap menghajarnya bila ia tidak menurutimu?'_

Pemilik iris secerah langit musim panas mengangguk, " _Ha'i_. Tak kusangka kau sepintar itu. Akan ku belikan _vanilla_ _milkshake_ ukuran super mini sebagai hadiah."

' _Super mini?'_

"Aku tak ingin menghabiskan uangku hanya untuk kemajuan berpikirmu," kata Kuroko datar.

' _Kemajuan berpikirmu itu yang keterlaluan Kuroko! Bisakah kau memikirkan hal yang lain? Setidaknya sesuatu yang tidak menakutinya?'_

* * *

Kise menangis dalam hati, ia merasa pemuda kesayangannya itu memiliki sifat sebelas duabelas dengan kapten coret **sialan** coret-nya. Tak hanya ia seorang, ketiga rekannya bahkan ikut berpikir demikian.

Kembali suara gunting terdengar, Akashi tersenyum dengan sadisnya. "Merindukan guntingku?"

Gelengan kaku berkolaborasi dengan mata _horror_ membuat senyum remaja berambut merah terkembang. "Dilain waktu."

Keringat semakin bercucuran. Dilain waktu? Itu sama saja artinya tetap akan menyiksa bukan? Isakan dalam hati semakin terdengar jelas. Sejelas kalimat _absurd_ Kuroko yang menyiksa.

* * *

Iris biru cerah yang memikat melirik pisau di sebelah papan shogi, _lucky_ _item_ milik Midorima yang tidak sengaja tertinggal, "Baiklah. Aku akan memotongnya dengan pisau saja."

' _Itu bahkan lebih parah!'_

"Sekalipun itu pisau pemotong daging?" tanya Kuroko kemudian menyesap minuman yang selalu dan selalu menjadi favoritnya.

' _Memang itulah tugas dari pisau itu, baka! Memang tadi yang kau maksud pisau itu?'_

" _Ha'i_." Si penggila vanilla itu menjawab datar sedatar wajah aspalnya. Menghiraukan suara tepukkan khas jidat dan telapak tangan sang penelpon.

* * *

Kise dan Aomine menatap Midorima _horror_ , mereka belum mengetahui _lucky item_ sang _tsundere_ berpotensi menjadi _kill item_.

"Mido-chin, _lucky_ _item_ -mu bisa membunuh loh," ujar Murasakibara malas namun tajam.

" _U-urusai nanodayo_ , bu-bukannya aku ingin membela diri, tetapi itulah yang dikatakan _Oha-Asa_."

Kening Midorima berkeringat, ia berjanji untuk tidak meletakkan _lucky item_ yang berbahaya di dekat Kuroko. Tidak. Tidak lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

"Ya. Sebaiknya jangan pernah Shintarou," sang _Emperor_ tersenyum dengan gunting sebagai asistennya.

* * *

' _DEMI TUHAAAAAN! KUROKO JANGAN BERPIKIR TERLALU EKSTRIM!'_

Kuroko mendengus, dua kata itu mengingatkkannya akan iklan di televisi yang menjual meja yang sengaja di pukul oleh seorang lelaki dewasa. Pria itu bersumpah bahwa meja kayu itu merupakan meja ajaib dan tak akan bisa hancur bila di pukul oleh tangan.

' _Demi Tuhan, tolong bantu pikiran orang itu,'_ batin sang pemilik _Azure_.

Tiba-tiba sepasang irisnya melirik gunting merah milik Akashi—yang berada di atas tutup keranjang—dengan ujung tajam mengarah padanya, "Aku akan mengguntingnya."

* * *

Akashi tersenyum, "Pilihanmu memang tepat Tetsuya."

Abaikan teriakan batin Kise dan Aomine serta delikan _horror_ keempat pemuda.

Ah … suara gesekan gunting kembali terdengar.

* * *

' _JANGAN!'_

Kini manik langit cerah beralih menatap bungkusan super besar sang Titan yang berisi makanan, "Aku akan memberikannya makanan. Yang banyak."

' _Makanan?'_

Satu sesapan kembali terdengar, "Agar perutnya meledak." Lanjut Kuroko datar.

* * *

Kise, Aomine, dan Midorima menatap sendu Murasakibara. Kasihan makhluk Tuhan mirip Titan itu, entah apa efek yang akan terjadi setelah kalimat manis namun miris yang keluar dari bibir si mungil. Berbeda dengan Akashi yang menatap tajam si makhluk ungu yang tengah pundung menahan isak dan mual.

"Hiks Kuro-chin ..." Murasakibara mendekap snacknya.

' _Yakinlah kau akan meledak Titan … dan setelahnya jauhi Tetsuya-ku,'_ batin Akashi sadis.

* * *

' _Kau gila!'_

"Kalau begitu akan ku tambah racun, kurasa itu sedikit masuk akal," ujar Kuroko datar.

* * *

Oke. Kali ini Murasakibara yang berjanji dalam hati tak akan memakan makanan pemberian dari malaikat _Kami-sama_ paling imut yang saat ini telah dicapnya sebagai malaikat maut itu. Tiga orang semakin menatap sendu dan seorang lagi semakin terkikik senang.

"Kuro-chin _hidoi_ ," sang Titan mulai terisak.

* * *

' _Bukan itu maksudku!'_

" _Wakatta_ ," Kuroko menyesap kembali _vanilla_ _milkshake_. "Aku akan menodong dengan motor."

* * *

Kali ini Aomine yang tersentak. Hei! Motor adalah kendaraan favoritnya! Batinnya sedikit senang karena Tetsu sempat memikirkan sesuatu tentang benda kesukaannya. Yah walaupun bukan di jalan yang benar. Sembari menggaruk rambutnya yang jujur saja memang gatal, iris biru kelam itu melirik rekan-rekannya.

Penasaran yang berakhir tragis.

Jangan harap tatapan sendu untuknya—walau ia tak mau dikasihani, Murasakibara tengah pundung dengan memeluk makanannya, Midorima acuh tak peduli dengan sang _ganguro_ , Kise yang antara duabelas tigabelas ingin mengasihani tetapi sudah terlalu muak dengan rivalnya.

Dan biarkan Akashi kembali memainkan guntingnya yang kali ini ada dua.

* * *

' _Menodong dengan motor? Kurasa otakmu sedang bermasalah. Mana bisa kau angkat motor itu, tubuhmu begitu kecil dan kau cukup—ehem lemah. Jangan mengada-ngada.'_

* * *

' _Naze? Kenapa aku merasa kesal?'_ batin Akashi. Matanya menangkap wajah-wajah kurang digunting dari budaknya. Ekspresi kebelet yang memuakkan memunculkan seringai andalan.

"Jangan berpikir aku tak kuat menodong motor, atau kugunting otak kalian satu persatu," lanjut Akashi dengan dua gunting yang diangkat sejajar telinga.

Sudah ku bilang, abaikan suara tawa dan jejeritan makhluk-makhluk nista di sana.

* * *

Sang pemuda manis mengernyit, tidak begitu menyukai bila tinggi badan dan stamina menjadi pembicaraan. "Tidak mengangkat."

' _Lalu?'_

"Aku akan menggilasnya bila tidak menuruti perkataanku. Itu saja," ujarnya datar.

* * *

Empat manusia menatap _horror_ Akashi. Berbeda dengan sang _Emperor_ yang sejujurnya juga ikut terkejut itu.

Senyum mantan kapten terkembang, "Ah ternyata ia memiliki pemikiran yang lebih menakjubkan. Kurasa menggilas tak kalah baik dengan menggunting, _ne_ Ryouta, Sintarou, Atsusi, dan tentu saja … Daiki."

Ah tolong sekali lagi abaikan Aomine yang menangis sesak karena benda favorit menjadi salah satu alat pemotong jiwa dipikiran nista sang mantan bayangan.

' _Eh, apa tadi? Ba-baaiik?!'_ batin empat budak itu—jangan hitung Kuroko bila tidak ingin dianeh-anehkan oleh pikiran 'polos'nya.

' _Jangan berharap pikiran manusia normal dengan pikiran psikopat itu sama.'_ Batin kembali para rekan—budak—Akashi merana.

Punya kapten berjiwa psikopat ditambah sang malaikat yang kini dikhawatirkan ikut menjadi psikopat …

Apa yang lebih buruk dari itu?

" _Dakara_ … jangan pernah berpikir aku psikopat," pemilik iris _heterocome_ kembali tersenyum manis—coret—sadis.

* * *

' _KUROKO!'_

"Kalau begitu sampaikan saja salamku untuk tidak mencemarkan nama baik, kalau tidak ku hajar."

' _Berhenti mengatakan akan menghajarnya!'_

" _Wakatta_ , ganti kata 'hajar' dengan 'mengguntingnya'."

' _Tidak akan! Dan aku juga tidak akan menerima 'pemotongan' disini!'_

Biarkan suara decakan pemilik gunting di sebelah sana. Hiraukan juga delikan penuh _horror_ keempat pemuda yang sejujurnya juga kurang ajar.

Kurang diajar gunting cantik nan _sexy_ milik Akashi Seijuuro-sama

Kuroko menghela napas, "Tidak akan mengatakan kalau aku akan menggi—

' _Tidak akan, Kuroko teme! Jangan berpikir dia masih hidup setelah kau menggilasnya!'_

Pemuda manis itu menghela napas, "Kau benar. Katakan saja aku akan—

' _Apa?! Kau akan membunuhnya?' potong sang penelfon._

Remaja itu mengangguk, " _Ha'i_. Ternyata kau cukup pintar. Dan ya. Aku akan membunuhnya."

' _KUROKO TETSUYA! BERHENTI MENGATAKAN HAL SADIS YANG GILA!'_

" _Sumimasen_ , kalau begitu aku akan membunuhmu saja," ujar datar pemuda berambut sewarna langit musim panas dengat wajah datar-datar kesal.

' _KENAPA AKU?! HIDOI NO TEME!"_

Kuroko merengut, tidak suka terus diteriaki. "Jika semua tidak bisa, lalu apa tujuanmu?"

' _Hah kau ini! Aku hanya ingin kau mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup manis untuknya agar kembali bersemangat!'_

* * *

Mendengar jawaban dari sang penelfon, Kise menangis haru. Berdoa penuh harap agar makhluk yang sudah dicap sebagai miliknya—abaikan suara gunting Akashi—bisa kembali ke dirinya yang imut, _kawaii_ dan haus pelukan darinya itu.

Abaikan pemikiran nista sepihak dari sang model yang tengah di todong dua gunting sang e _mperor_.

* * *

Kuroko diam. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin menjawab karena tidak menyukai pembicaraan yang menurutnya tidak adil. "Sejujurnya untuk saat ini tak ada apapun selain pemikiran nista di dalam otakku. Maaf bila mengecewakan."

* * *

Kise menjerit dalam hati, setelah beberapa detik yang lalu ia hampir kehilangan nyawa—jangan tatap Akashi yang masih memasang wajah _sangar_ untuk Kise—kini kembali jiwanya terpaksa dicabut.

Gigi putih nan kuat pemilik iris madu menggigit kemeja hingga sedikit menghasilkan bolongan-bolongan kecil. Kuku yang tak kalah lentiknya dengan sepasang bulu mata menggores pohon yang sama sekali tak bersalah. _'Ku-Kurokocchi … nande hiks ssu …'_

 **Biarkan** tubuh ramping sang model yang terus bergeliatan.

 **Hiraukan** juga Murasakibara yang masih pundung dengan kekasihnya(baca: _snack_ ).

 **Abaikan** pula Midorima yang tak henti-hentinya mengganggu kacamata yang tak pernah beranjak dari hidung mancungnya hingga hampir mematahkan diri—maaf, tolong abaikan.

 **Sekalipun itu** Akashi … yang semakin merasa kesal oleh calon _uke_ -nya karena berpikiran nista seperti itu, setidaknya jika pikiran Tetsuya akan nista setelah berbagi (berjuta) malam dengannya, dan itu merupakan nista positif bagi para _seme_ , ia tak apa. Akashi rela.

 **Jangan pernah** memasuki pikiran nista Aomine yang memang sudah dicap paling nista di _Kiseki no_ _Sedai_ karena ingin mengubah jalur pikiran nista Kuroko agar sejalur dengan pikiran nistanya yang nista itu akan berakhir dengan nista yang sama di pikirkan nistanya Akashi yang pasti nista nista tersebut akan baik untuk kesehatan batin dan fisik para _seme-seme_ nista yang tentu saja akan menjadi semakin nista.

' _Ah pasangan nista, ah pikiran nista, ah hidupku nista, ah hidup nistaaa!'_ batin Aomine senang.

"Sepertinya aku harus memperbaiki pikiranmu yang selalu(terlalu) nista itu, Daiki." Akashi tersenyum manis, tidak mengakui bahwa ia ikut berpikir yang nista-nista.

Sepertinya malam ini Aomine akan tertidur lelap dengan nyanyian nista ala Akashi. Nyanyian bobo gunting nista-nista.

* * *

 _"Ayolah Kuroko ... onengaiii!"_

" _Wakatta_. Katakan untuk memimpikanku," ujar sang _phantom_ datar.

' _Whooaa kau manis juga! Itu yang daritadi kutunggu!'_

"Ya. Dan setelahnya aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama, jika tidak akan ku tendang dan kubuat hidupnya merana—atau mungkin … menyesal. _Gomen_ , aku ada urusan. Jika kau keberatan, silahkan berbicara dengan operator."

Satu kalimat terpanjang Kuroko akhiri dengan wajah datar namun tidak dengan perempatan yang muncul di keningnya. Matanya memincing penuh tidak suka ketika mengetahui _vanilla_ _milkshake_ yang sedaritadi diminumnya telah habis tak bersisa

Pemuda kecil itu mendengus, ia ingin lagi. Tetapi bagaimana caranya?

Bohlam lampu yang bersinar tiba-tiba muncul, mungkin Kise yang **terlalu** menyayanginya akan berbaik hati untuk membelikan segelas _vanilla_ _milkshake_ ukuran super jumbo.

Remaja bertubuh mungil itu perlahan berdiri kala tak mendengar teriakan gaib dan suara gunting sakti dari mantan kaptennya. Langkahnya yang semula terkesan santai tiba-tiba berubah kaku ketika melihat tingkah _absurd_ rekan-rekannya.

Ia tak sadar bahwa tingkah _absurd_ itu akibat dari percakapan nista berbaur _yandere_ yang baru saja di lakukan. _Azure_ -nya menatap datar namun sarat akan kecemasan.

' _Doushite no_ _?'_ batinnya polos.

Kise mengap-mengap dengan tubuh terlentang sedikit kejang-kejang, jemarinya meremas kemeja kuning dengan brutal, mencoba mencari kesadarannya akibat percakapan si manis penggila _vanilla_ _milkshake_.

Aomine berkolaborasi dengan bibir yang menganga lebar-lebar sesekali mencoba terkatup namun sepertinya tak bisa, matanya memerah seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Tubuh hitam itu pun terlihat begitu kaku. _So kawai desu ne_.

Midorima dengan tubuh patungnya, belahan bibir itu beberapa kali merapal doa agar kejiwaannya yang sempat terguncang kembali seperti semula. Namun tak berefek pada kacamatanya yang telah retak entah karena apa.

Murasakibara, Titan pemakan makanan manusia duduk sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri. Si besar namun berhati kecil itu bergetar penuh ketakutan bila makhluk indah bertubuh mungil akan menjadi sadis padanya. Terdengar kata seperti; 'makanan', 'racun', 'meledak', 'mati'. Bulir air mata bersiap untuk meluncur.

Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa rekannya semakin janggal.

Akashi, mantan kapten super _yandere_ yang biasanya sadis kali ini hanya menatap kosong lurus ke depan. Entah bagaimana bisa pikirannya melalang buana tentang pengertian ' _seme_ ' dan ' _uke_ '. Lubuk hatinya tengah berkecamuk. Pikirannya telah yakin bahwa pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu merupakan _uke_ sejati idaman para _seme_ , namun hal yang baru saja terjadi telah menamparnya.

 **Kuroko berkesempatan menjadi seme**. Seme seperti dirinya yang **yandere**.

Dan **itu** **membuat** **status ke-Seme-an-nya menjadi tak pasti**.

' _Seme sama Seme, siapa yang mau di masuki?'_ batin Akashi yang ternyata masih nista.

Kuroko menatap polos kelima orang tersebut dengan wajah datar. Matanya yang bulat berkedip beberapa kali penuh tanya.

" _Daijoubu minna_?" tanyanya khawatir.

"HAH?! _HA-HA'I_!" jawab kelima pemuda itu serempak dengan ketakutan dan sedikit linglung. Mungkin mereka terkejut karena tiba-tiba makhluk _kawaii_ itu berada di dekat mereka.

' _Kuro-chin seram~'_

' _Aku tak akan pernah mencoba dekat dengannya nanodayo.'_

' _Tetsu … omae wa … omae …'_

' _Hiks Kurokocchi, bagaimana bisa ssu! Hiks tidak kawaii lagi ~'_

' _Sial status seme … status uke … sial!'_

Tak mendapat jawaban, Kuroko hanya berkedip beberapa kali.

" _Are? Doushita no minna?_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **~(^_^)~ Area Curhat Author**

Hahahaha yuhuuu Yuuki kembali lagi dengan fic nista yang baru ahahaha*plok

PENGGEMAR KAAAAEEEENNNNBEEEEE MANA SUARANYAAAAAAHHH?!

Ahem!

Fic KnB pertama! Untuk seluruh pecinta KnB hehe

Langsung ngambil tema Humor omegaat! Yuuki ga mau tanggung jawab seandainya minna-san nganggep fic ini ga lucu. Ga tanggung jawab, bener-bener ga tang—ditendang

Sebenarnya Yuuki lagi nikung ke KnB. Entah kenapa lagi belum ada _mood_ di _fandom_ Naruto. Mungkin gegara Naruto Gaiden kali ya :'

Mereka itu loh serius manis banget! Aw maauuuu!

Tapi satu yang pasti …

YANG JELAS YUUKI **NGGAK BAKAL BIARIN MEREKA PACARAN SAMA CEWEK** LOL!

Mereka **wajib belok**! Wajib!

Wa _to the_ jib **nikung**! **Wajib nikung**!

Siapa yang setujuh angkat duiiiititt!*dikemplang

Anu … tolong jangan lakukan hal nista di atas ke Yuuki atau siapapun ya, Yuuki masih mau buat fic hiks, masih mau ngelanjuttin MC yang belum kelar(kalau ada mood*plok)

Maaf banget juga untuk yang nunggu fic **Kebiasaan** , **Otou-san no Hentai** , dll. Kalau ada waktu(plus mood) pasti Yuuki lanjuttin.

Ket:

Maksudnya itu _headset_ yah minna :D

Anoo …

Bingung ga sama cara bacanya? Yuuki bingung mau ngasi perbedaan percakapan Kuroko sama pemikiran nista para makhluk tampan nan seksih itu. Karena ga mungkin pakai _Italic_ karena ada kalimat di dalem hati, jadi Yuuki pilih _line_ aja.

Semoga _minna-san_ ga bingung yaa ~

Saran, kritik, dan flame yang membangun, Yuuki terima dengan senang hati XD

Demi bertambahnya kemampuan menulis author …

 **Victoria Yuuki**

 **Review Please?**


End file.
